hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan, Destroyer of Worlds
"A bio-engineered super shark, sent to Earth by an advanced alien race to wreak revenge on mankind." - In game description Alan, Destroyer of Worlds is the newest playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution, being introduced in Update 3.7.0. It is based off of the highly-requested Frill Shark. Alan, Destroyer of Worlds is smaller than Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) by 2 meters. Alan, Destroyer of Worlds can be bought with coins after the player unlocks and grows Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) to full size. Pros & Cons *Pros **Extreme biting power & very high Speed **Thinner than large sharks, thus making it easier to navigate some spaces. **160 more health than Mr. Snappy (510 max HP). **Achieves a Gold Rush Multiplier of x99. **Extremely broad diet (with some exceptions like geysers, toxic barrels, etc.) **Tail whips around and can stun prey, eating the prey stunned by Alan's tail will yield x2 score like the Laser. *''Cons'' **Expensive prices for upgrading bite, speed, and boost. **Has a massive health drain (unless Alan Junior is purchased). **Most missions are extremely challenging and difficult to finish. ''Missions'' Alan, Destroyer of Worlds' missions are the hardest in the game and probably the only reason to do them is to unlock the super mission, because 4,250 coins is very small amount of cash at this time, but from completing the super mission you gain 75,000 coins. ''Diet'' *Tropical Fish *Barracuda *Pufferfish *Pelican *Exotic Bird *Crab *Giant Crab *Flying Fish *Tuna *Mini Sub *Helicopter *Large Diving Cage *Little Diving Cage *Angler Fish *Lionfish *Evil Reef Shark *Stingray *Gulper Fish *King Of Summer *Blue Jellyfish *Green Jellyfish *Pink Jellyfish *Small Fishing Boat *Shark Finning Boat *Mine *Mega Mine *Death/Ultra Mine *Ice Mine *Elf *Snowman *Penguin *Evil Santa *Evil Hammerhead Shark *Evil Great White Shark *Enemy Ice Shark *Enemy Megalodon *Enemy Big Daddy *Enemy Mr Snapy *Enemy Alan Destroyer Of Worlds (Presumed to be the same as the previous two sharks.) *Mysterious mangoes ''Trivia'' *It is currently the most powerful, resistant and expensive Shark in the game. *The Destroyer of Worlds' size is between Mr. Snappy and the Great White. This makes it very easy to navigate through spaces that sharks like Megalodon and Big Daddy sometimes cannot. *Alan currently has the highest amount of health in the game, and it goes far above the rest of the sharks. *It appears to be based on the deep sea frilled shark. *Alan's spiky tail can stun approaching prey making him more invulnerable. *Alan's appearance is very reminiscent to Stitch from the Disney animated film, Lilo & Stitch, which could have been an inspiration to its design prior to its eyes, teeth, and color scheme. **Its face is also similar to Toothless from the How to Train Your Dragon saga. *It is one of the 3 sharks in this game that has a gender-based name. This one has a male name, the Big Daddy is referred to as a "daddy" and the other one has a "Mr." at the front of his name. **Coincidentially, They're the three strongest sharks in the game * Its length is highly exaggerated, being 15.8 metres longer than its real one (2.2 metres), and one should wonder why it is not a Secret Lab shark. * Even though Alan dies, it can still stun prey if it approaches its tail. Gallery IMG_0833.png Alan the Destroyer.png IMG_0837.png IMG_0840.png Alan destroyer of worlds by shreklol31isback-d9ivl98.jpg|thumb|220x220px /gallery> Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Playable sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Gem-costing item Category:Coin-costing item Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Coin-costing item Category:Powerful sharks